narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk
sup whats up minkai --Seireitou 02:03, 28 October 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Soul Edge I made a soul edge page and some of its attacks. just work on Minkai and Haizo'a jutsus and finish the Delta Akatsuki members, and do the Dragon Arts, got it? --Seireitou 22:15, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Well....... Ok, fine do those, and depending on how long you stay on, i might have something else for you to do --Seireitou 22:58, 14 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Damn Oh, oh god, im sorry. Im gonna get to work on our original Omega storyline, no problems! --Seireitou 03:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Oh, and dont forget to write your name with --Seireitou 03:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) then put down your name: Minkai, the Legenday Drunk @#$% Minkai, ex-nay on the ... go to samurai of legend for a sec, NOW!!!!! --Seireitou 03:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yo After your messages, put two dashes (--) then following it, write 4 of these (~) and then your user name on the wiki in order to put your signiturae on your messages Ex:(--)(Seireitou 04:20, 15 November 2008 (UTC)), then name --Seireitou 04:20, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Not at all No, no. I just didn't want to offend you or cause you two to fight. I don't mean to be an intrusion at all. Ten Tailed Fox 04:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Yes As soon as I finish the Chunin Exams arc, I'll work on those stories. Ten Tailed Fox 03:39, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Gekko He cannot use them yet. He just has the ability to awaken it. Is that ok? Ten Tailed Fox 03:50, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Gekko and Isis They are capable of awakening that level of Byakugan. That is because their elder knew about the Bankakyou Byakugan so he could teach them how to awaken it. Ten Tailed Fox 03:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) A thought I created the Ingeitum Clan, Michie and Glaedr long before dorakuzan was created. The dragons they deal with are far more ancient than your Ixen clan. I took the idea of the Dragon Realm to Seireitou and he created dorakuzan that same day and gave me access to it. Ten Tailed Fox 04:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Do this Yeah, i want you to do Minkai's jutsus, work on Reiten and his jutsus and thats really it, oh and try to put in picture for all Delta Akatsuki members. --Seireitou 04:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Go ahead sure, why not, but do not put it into seireitou's page list of jutsus. P.S. to sign your siniture like i do, first go to the second to last icon at the top of the editing or leaveing messages, it should look like cursive writing, then, right next to it, without spaces, write down your user name on the wiki. --Seireitou 01:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Yo Minkai Here is what you need to work on tonight: * Finnikusu's abilities * Minkai Zokatakei, more jutsus for him * Reiten's jutsus (make some more) That really all for now --Seireitou 01:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Listen Minkai Look, the Dark Blades are merely copies of the originals with less power. They were created simply to use in Kagekenin's plans and I fully intend to destroy them in the end, ok? So just chill, I didn't create them to have a fight with you and I'm not gonna use them against you. So listen here, I have just as bad a temper, if not worse. I'm gonna try to be kind to you but you must be kind to me too. Ten Tailed Fox 01:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Seriously I've seen articles with a lot worse explanations than the dark blades, like how a ninja can be a super sayain(Cough cough), and how the Fire Lord is a Daimyo(Cough cough). Sometimes it just seems that you argue just for the sake of aruing. I really hope that isn't true, because the immaturity of such actions would be sickening. Hope to speak again on better terms. Echo Uchiha 01:58, 24 November 2008 (UTC) You completely missed the point of what I said. Just make sure you know both sides of the coin before you throw it off of a bridge. If that strange Asian analogy didn't make sense, ask for another, the orient intrigues me. Echo Uchiha 02:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Crossed the Line Hey! If you want to get mad at me, thats ok. Echo was just defending me and that is no reason to go taking it out on him. I'm ok if you want to blast your points at me, but do not go yelling at Echo. I will not stand for that. Ten Tailed Fox 02:34, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Listen to me If you expect me to stoop to your level and start throwing insults, it's not going to happen. I'm above that, not because I'm some prep, but because no one can take you seriously when you go around slinging words. What I meant before was that you need to read the article completely before you get your panties in a wad. So please, stop screaming, it's just not worth anyone's time. Once again, I hope our next discussion will be on better terms. Echo Uchiha 02:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) -Fire Lord Ozai Echo Uchiha 02:48, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Wait...You didn't make him? Okay, because that just screams Avatar. Echo Uchiha 02:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) MINKAI!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUP UP, STOP ANNOYING PEOPLE, I ALLOWED RYUN TO MAKE THOSE DARK VERSION OF THE Blades of Absolute Creation SO KNOCK IT OFF AND ALSO, ONLY ONE CHARACTER PER USER FOR THE TOURNAMENT SO ITS EITHER MINKAI OR HAIZO CHOOSE!!! AND YEAH, STOP ANGERING THEM, AND LEARN TO HOLD BACK YOUR ANGER TOO!!!!!! --Seireitou 03:02, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. sorry, i get a little emotion sometimes, but still, knock it off Sure And on a pleasant topic, Minkai is pretty cool, and his pub. Echo Uchiha 03:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey now, hey now, take it easy..... ahhhhh..... chef? --Seireitou 02:24, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Uh, dude... Dude, the contest? Just go to "Recent Edits". Or just go here if you want the fast way: Contest: A Bodyguard for Kuro Akashiro --Cyberweasel89 02:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE:you Thanks Minkai and I'm sorry for 1) Threatening you and 2) taking your idea. I've been in a bad mood today and I'm sorry that I took it out on you. You can keep your ideas and I hope the next time we speak, it will be on better terms. Ten Tailed Fox 18:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Id love to. But can we start monday? I'll be gone all weekend and I dont want to bother you with my absence. Ten Tailed Fox 01:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Sure if you want to. here; Ryun Uchiha vs Haizo Hyuga Hey Go on SoL. Idea First tell me the idea, whoever you are. --Cyberweasel89 02:30, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I was referring to you that way because you did not sign your name with four squiggly lines, even though it clearing says "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes" at the top of the screen, and even though it clearly says "Sign your username:" in the box of Wiki markup codes at the bottom of the screen. So therefore I had no idea who you were. :As for the Soul Edge idea, I'll have to think on it. It's a pretty good idea, and you actually came at the right time. The Hell Knight is still in development, so I have several things to work out in his past. So I'll consider your idea of the Soul Edge fragment, and I'll get back to you on it. But know that I'll be heavily considering it. :P.S.: I am quite fond of Soul Caliber myself. XD :--Cyberweasel89 02:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, quite sorry. I forgot to answer. ::Yes, Tuari is quite fond of alcohol. ::--Cyberweasel89 02:54, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey, i just finished making the members of Ashiki, if you wanna check them out. --Seireitou 02:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: Late I dont think so, ask Ten Tails --A Pimp named Seireitou Sure Yes of course. Go to Kagekenin Arc Role Play Discussion and put your chosen characters (you may have up to three) where every one else's is, read the rules, then go to Kagekenin- a Roleplay and begin! Ten Tailed Fox 03:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) FIGHT! I want to fight thine Minkai with my Makan Shunkan. MSG me back ASAP. ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Here it is! Grand Clash of Ninja: Minkai Zokatakei vs Makan Shunkan '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:53, 7 December 2008 (UTC) AH, well..... Its like this: *1: Saitatsu is a european dragon but when it becomes the "Lord of Heaven", its changes to its true form. *2: Saitatsu cant be Soul calibur because: **2.1: It was created LOOOOOOOOONG before the series Soul Calibur said that Soul Calibur was created **2.2: It just.... makes no sense --A Pimp named Seireitou (Got to say the whole thing) '''YO Your turn.